


Ignore the Harsh Words

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, CanPru - Freeform, Depressed Prussia, Depression, M/M, Romance, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Canada had been able to hang out with Prussia. Every time he tries to hang out with the albino, he claims there is a reason he can't.<br/>It took a while, but finally, realization hit Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore the Harsh Words

Canada frowned, worried. He hadn’t seen his Prussian friend in quite a while. Sure, they talked over the phone and would text, but that haven’t been face-to-face in a long while. It really worried the Canadian, especially because they used to hang out all the time. Every time Canada suggested it, Prussia would say he had something else to do, that he wasn’t feeling well, or something else came up to where they couldn’t see each other. Even if Canada offered to go to him, they never saw each other anymore. Canada never realized how much he like his albino friend. He never realized how much he would miss him until now. Did he…..did he have a crush on his friend?

 

Canada sighed softly, walking through the park, snow crunching under his boots. He hated being alone. But he hated being alone knowing that Prussia wouldn’t want him to come over to keep him from being lonely even more. America had forgotten him again while he was hanging out with his boyfriend, Japan. France was with England, so they weren’t paying him any mind. Kuma had forgotten him again. Canada had never felt so lonely. He didn’t have Prussia there to tell him it was okay, to tell him that he would always remember him and that was all that mattered, that at least one person remembered him.

 

Did he do something wrong? Did he upset him without knowing? He couldn’t think of anything that he could have done to make Prussia upset. Canada sniffled softly, trying to hold back the tears. No, he couldn’t cry. Not again. Prussia’s words echoed in his mind. _You don’t need to cry. Not ever again. I’ll always be there for you, so don’t shed anymore tears. I’ll always be here, just for you._

 

Canada sighed. _Just for me, eh? You’ll always be there? What happened? You’re not here now._ , the Canadian thought. But then a thought occurred to him. _But, I’m hardly ever there for him…_

 

His eyes widened and he took off running.

~~~Flash Back~~~

“Do you want to hang out today?”, Canada asked hopefully. He heard a sigh come through the phone. “Sorry, Canada. I can’t today. I told West I’d attempt to clean up around the house a bit today.”, Prussia replied. Canada frowned. He had really been hoping he would be able to spend some time with his Prussian friend. He thought his friend sounded a bit odd. He sounded like he had been crying not too long before their conversation, and he never offered to help clean. It was odd. But, he just brushed it off. Though, he wasn’t sure why he did.”

 

“Sorry, Canada, maybe some other time.”, he said. The Prussian’s voice…..something was off. Something was most definitely off, but Canada didn’t register it. He let out a small disappointed sigh. “Okay.”

~~~End Flash Back~~~

 

Canada panted softly as he ran as fast his could. Suddenly, he lost his footing on some ice. He slipped, falling backwards and into the snow, rolling uncontrollably down the small hill and into a pond with a thin layer of ice over the top. Canada let out a gasp as the freezing cold water soaked into his clothes and to his skin, chilling him to the bone. He quickly scrambled out of the pond and got to his feet before he resumed running to Prussia’s home, which he shared with his brother.

 

He slipped and fell a few times before reaching the German household. He was trembling and sneezing by now, but he didn’t care as he knocked on the door frantically. After a moment, the door opened, revealing Germany. The German’s eyes widened at Canada’s state, shivering and pale. He quickly allowed the Canadian into the warm home. He hurriedly got a blanket and wrapped it around Canada, trying to get him a bit warmer.

 

“What happened?”, Germany asked, looking concerned. “Slipped and fell.”, Canada replied through chattering teeth. Germany frowned. “I think my brother has some of you clothes that you had left over here in his room. He’s not home right now, though, but you can go down there and get them. You should probably go take a nice warm shower as well. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”, the blue eyed man said.

 

Canada nodded and slowly walked to the basement door. He opened the door and walked down in his friend’s basement bedroom. He walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer where Prussia kept Canada’s clothing. He pulled out something that would be comfortable before heading to the Prussian’s bathroom.

 

Once in the bathroom, he shut the door, not bothering to lock the door since Prussia wasn’t home. He turned on the shower before he started peeling his wet clothes off, setting them in a heap on the floor. Once undressed, he got into the shower, letting out a small gasp and the sudden temperature change as he stepped under the warm water. He slowly relaxed, letting out a small sigh, closing his eyes.

 

He missed Prussia terribly. He missed spending nights with his best friend, just smiling, laughing, and having fun together. He didn’t want to spend his nights feeling lonely. He wanted to spend the cold nights with his albino friend, just enjoying each other’s company, sitting together and watching movies.

 

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. He slowly cleaned himself, savoring the wonderful feeling of having the warm water fall on his head and shoulders, the droplets rolling down his body, sending small, pleased shivers through him.

 

After a few more minutes, he shut off the water and got out. He dried himself off and got dressed. He grabbed a blanket off of Prussia’s bed and wrapped it around himself before shuffling back upstairs. Canada went to the kitchen where Germany was finishing up making the hot chocolate. He looked over at Canada came in. “Are you feeling any better?”, he asked. Canada nodded, letting out a small, cute sneeze.

 

Germany smiled softly, handing Canada the mug of the warm beverage as the Canadian nodded. He shakily sipped the hot chocolate, remembering how he and Prussia used to have hot chocolate all the time.

 

After finishing his hot chocolate, he went back downstairs and into Prussia’s room, waiting for the Prussian to come home. Though, while he waited, he ended up falling asleep on Prussia’s bed.

 

When he woke, he found his albino laying in bed beside him, asleep. He looked so much different. His usually brilliantly white hair and lost all of it’s luster, now dull. He had dark rings under his eyes, the rims of his eyes looked red and puffy. There were dried tear trails on his cheeks.

 

Canada slowly sat up, being careful not to wake him. He frowned softly, gently running his fingers through the dull white hair. He jumped slightly when the albino opened his eyes, his eyes were dull, duller than his hair. He slowly focused his red eyes on the Canadian, and forced a small smile. “Hey, Canada.” He just wasn’t himself. “Hey Prussia. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”, Canada said softly. Prussia sighed. “It’s nothing to worry about.”, he said. “Please, Prussia…..Gilbert, please…”, Canada pleaded. Prussia blinked. Canada didn’t often use his human name.

 

Prussia looked away as tears appeared in his eyes. “I-I’m not supposed to exist….”, he choked out. Canada’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?! What do you mean?” “No one wants me around, everyone finds me annoying, they think I’m stupid. R-Russia said that if I was meant to exist, I would still be a country, not and ex-nation.” Prussia broke down and started crying.

 

Canada frowned and hugged him tightly. “Ignore the harsh words they throw at you, Gilbert. You’re better than them. I want you around, I don’t find you annoying and I don’t think you’re stupid. If anyone’s stupid, it’s them for not seeing how great you are.”, Canada said softly, soothingly.

 

Prussia blinked, slowly calming down and pulling back. “Do you really think so?”, he asked softly, warily. Canada nodded. A small smile made it’s way onto to the Prussian’s face. He hugged Canada tightly and kissed him out of pure joy. Canada blushed brightly, but after his moment of shock passed, he began to kiss back softly, shy. Prussia felt his own blush creep onto his face.

After a moment, Prussia pulled away. Both men were bright red with a blush. “I-I’m sorry, Matthew, but…..Ich liebe dich.”, Prussia said somewhat quietly. Canada blushed darker, but smiled. “Je t’aime trop, Gilbert…..”, he replied.

 

That night, they didn’t spend their time alone. That night, they spent their night in each other’s arms, enjoying the other’s company as they watched movies until the drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
